Changes you caused me
by rei tsusanami
Summary: Sakura a lesbian trying to ask out Tomoyo meets Eriol and Syaoran as she gets to know Syaoran she slowly falls in love with him, eventually S+S and E+T or maybe T+Y
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Okay minna I'll get straight to the point this fic was a dare by my sister's vile best friend Kazumi Tachikawa, just like how I dared her to create a fic wherein Eriol is a gay. So flame all you want because I don't care, but anyway I send my regards to kaz evil laugh. This is an AU fic by the way

****

Changes you caused me

Chapter 1 – Strangers

Sakura ran towards her school she was going to be late. Sakura Kinomoto is a 17-year-old, lesbian. Her emerald eyes sparkled, while her shoulder length, auburn hair shone in the sunlight. 

Sakura headed towards her classroom panting "Am.. am I late?" she asked 

"Not yet" Tomoyo her best friend replied

"Good" Sakura said "Ohayo" she said sweetly

"You know Sakura your sweetness doesn't affect me, after all I'm straight" Tomoyo replied

Sakura pouted "Fine I'll just find somebody else who'll be affected by my sweet talk"

Tomoyo laughed "You know Sakura you're quite beautiful yourself if you're not a lesbian"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Sakura replied sitting down 

"You have a lot of male admirers as well," Tomoyo added

"But you know the rules Tomoyo, If they don't beat me in any sports no date" Sakura replied

"Yeah, yeah I know too bad they all lost miserably," Tomoyo said sighing 'I just hope someone would come to change Sakura'

* * *

Two guys walked towards the school one with chocolate locks and amber eyes the other one with dark blue hair and azure eyes. Many girls looked at them with pure awe while the guys looked at them with annoyed looks thinking 'there goes two new guys who will be the new center of attention for the girls' they thought sighing.

"Wow first day of school you already have admirers" Eriol whispered

"Like as if you don't" Syaoran replied gesturing to the girls who were eyeing Eriol.

Eriol chuckled "Well at least the gals here are more attractive than back home" 

"I thought you told me girls back in England were beautiful" Syaoran replied

"Not there you baka back in Hong Kong" Eriol replied

"Fine, fine let's just go to the faculty so we can get started" Syaoran said

* * *

"Ohayo minna" Terada greeted 

"Ohayo" The class replied lazily

"Anyway class we have two exchange students from Hong Kong and I want all of you to welcome them, you may come in"

"Ne Sakura the blue eyed guy is quite kawaii" Tomoyo whispered

"Well he doesn't look like a Chinese that's for sure" Sakura replied

"I want both of you to introduce yourselves" Terada said

Both nodded "Ohayo I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, I'm from England not Hong Kong" Eriol said smiling charmingly 

"Oh.." Sakura murmured

"I'm Li Syaoran, I'm from Hong Kong and he's my cousin" Syaoran said pointing at Eriol

"Okay both of you may sit behind Kinomoto and Daidouji" Terada said "Kinomoto pls raise your hand"

Sakura raised her hand 'too bad the new student isn't a girl'

Eriol and Syaoran headed to the two empty seats in the back of the class, with Eriol and Syaoran eyeing Tomoyo and Sakura.

'Great just exactly what I need a new admirer' Sakura thought shivering under Syaoran's gaze

'Wow he's so kawaii" Tomoyo thought staring at Eriol

But then both turned their attention back to Terada since he was starting the lesson.

* * *

Syaoran stared at Sakura 'She's quite kawaii, but there's something about her...' while Eriol was mesmerized by Tomoyo's intense gaze 'Her amethyst eyes are so beautiful' 

They both sat down and paid attention to the lesson Terada was teaching.

* * *

*Afterschool* 

"Hey I'm Daidouji Tomoyo nice to meet you" Tomoyo said extending her hand to Eriol.

Eriol kissed her hand, making Tomoyo blush lightly "nice to meet you Daidouji"

"You can call me Tomoyo, and this is my best friend Kinomoto Sakura" Tomoyo introduced pulling Sakura

"Hey" Sakura simply said

Eriol smiled "nice to meet you too" Eriol said "Anyway Tomoyo are you free on Friday night?" 

'He's just new and he's already asking Tomoyo out' Sakura thought 'I just hope Tomoyo will turn down his offer'

"Yes I'm free on Friday night" Tomoyo replied

"Then maybe we can go out for dinner?" Eriol asked 

"Sure why not" Tomoyo replied

'Nooooo' Sakura's mind screamed 'How could you Tomoyo?!?' 

"Oi Eriol! We better go home" Syaoran interrupted

"Fine, fine, by the way Syaoran I want you to meet Daidouji Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura" Eriol introduced gesturing towards Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Nice to meet you" Tomoyo said

"Hi" Sakura said

Syaoran stared at Sakura 'she's quite beautiful' 

Eriol noticed the look on Syaoran's face and smiled evilly 'love at first sight'

"Umm...are you free on Saturday?" Syaoran asked nervously 'pls. Say yes'

"are you talking to me?" Sakura asked

Syaoran nodded "I wouldn't want to ask the girl Eriol like" 

"Oh, but I only go out with people who win" Sakura replied

"Win? On what?" Syaoran asked confused

"The guys who beat me in sports" Sakura replied sweetly

"Well if that's what it takes to go out with you," Syaoran said

"If you insist" Sakura replied 'you don't know what you got yourself into'

Author's note: Well that's it hope loved it review for the sake of... er.... kaz and I need to read Soccer for Dummies like me because that's what they're going to play in the next chapter, since I'm completely oblivious to the techniques of soccer so ja! 


	2. The game and the date?

Author's note: sowi long time no update, I was just very busy, and since I couldn't find any soccer for dummies, I thought I should use basketball. Anyway let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Changes you've caused me

The game and the date?

__

In the court

"I'm sure to win" Sakura said bragging about her wins over the others.

"Let's see about that" Syaoran replied

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked angrily _'this guy thinks he can win against me'_

"Figure it out" Syaoran replied

"Fine, since you're just new here, you can have the ball" Sakura said passing the ball to him 

"When does the game begin?" Syaoran asked 

"NOW" Sakura replied

Syaoran quickly made a successful 3-pointer, surprising Sakura

"3 points for me" Syaoran said

"That was just the beginning" Sakura replied trying to get through his defense

"Sure, whatever" Syaoran replied stealing the ball from her

__

'Damn' Sakura thought when she saw Syaoran shoot

"Another 2 points for me" Syaoran said with a grin 

__

Meanwhile

"I never saw Sakura finding a hard time with a guy" Tomoyo said worriedly while watching the two

Eriol chuckled "Of course she'll find Syaoran hard, Syaoran could've joined basketball, if he didn't join soccer"

Tomoyo looked at him with a smile "Then he'll have a sure win so that means Sakura will have a date" 

"Whose side are you really in?" Eriol asked 

"Sakura's demo I would really like it if she goes on a date" Tomoyo replied zooming her camera on Sakura

Eriol smiled "I guess you're right" he said admiring Tomoyo's beauty _'she's so beautiful'_

Back on the game

"I've already scored 10 points and you still have 0, and we only have a minute left" Syaoran said

"Don't brag yet I'm not yet finish" Sakura replied panting, she was so tired of running all over the court just trying to get the ball from Syaoran but doesn't succeed.

"Are you sure you still want to go on you seem pretty tired?" Syaoran asked softly

"I'M SURE!" Sakura shouted

"You need not be that harsh" Syaoran replied

Sakura stealed the ball from Syaoran, startling him

Nevertheless, before, Sakura knew it he was right infront of her _'damn he's fast'_

Then Eriol called to them "Hey game's over, Li won" 

"WHAT YOU ARE SO UNFAIR!" Sakura shouted 

"Sakura he's not unfair you saw every shot Li made" Tomyo said softly

"And now you're defending him Tomoyo" Sakura replied angrily

"I guess you just aren't a sport to accept the fact that you lost" Syaoran said

Sakura was speechless (A/N: I'm speechless) 

"I'll pick you up around seven, Eriol ikuwayo" Syaoran said getting his bag

Sakura's mouth dropped open, watching the two leave. Tomoyo pulled her hand all of a sudden

Sakura looked at her "Nani?" 

"I'm going to fix you for tonight so we better go" Tomoyo said pulling her out with their bags 

"Matte, who said I'm going?" Sakura asked

"You, Li and me" Tomoyo replied

"Maybe I can ditch him" Sakura suggested

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow "That's not a good thing" 

"Wait a minute, where will he pick me up? Does he know where I live?" Sakura wondered

__

Meanwhile

"Where will I pick her up" Syaoran suddenly wondered out loud 

"pick who up?" Eriol asked

"Sakura duh" Syaoran replied sarcastically 

"I'll call Tomoyo for directions" Eriol said

"She gave you her number?" Syaoran asked 

"Of course" Eriol replied with a triumphant

"You are so fast" Syaoran commented 

"You know I always do everything the fast way" Eriol replied with a smug smile on his face 

"yeah whatever" Syaoran murmured

__

Later on, 6:45 p.m.

"Tomoyo you need not be so excited" Sakura commented while Tomoyo was combing her hair

"Of course I'm excited this is your first date" Tomoyo replied with a smile (A/N: weird)

"There you're all done" Tomoyo said

Sakura was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress that reached to her knees. Her hair was down. She wore light make-up. In addition, she was wearing pink sandals. 

"You look perfect" Tomoyo commented with a sigh

"I'm so girlish," Sakura said with a frown on her face. Then the doorbell rang.

"Wow he's punctual," Tomoyo said heading towards the door.

There stood Syaoran wearing a green shirt underneath a leather jacket with matching leather pants.

"Wow you're early," Tomoyo said

"I'm not the late type you see, by the way Eriol wants to say hi" Syaoran replied "Is Sakura ready?" 

"Yup, she'll be down in a sec" Tomoyo replied "SAKURA!" 

"I'm comin'" Sakura replied going down the stairs

Syaoran smiled at a sight of her "There's your princess" Tomoyo whispered

"Let's go, Tomoyo I'll see ya tommorow" Sakura said waving at Tomoyo 

"Sure ja!" Tomoyo replied closing the door

"Nice car" Sakura commented seeing a black Porshe

"Thanks" Syaoran replied opening the door for her

"Well let's go" Syaoran said turning the engine on

Author's note: Well that's it. I'll continue the date next time. Anyways please review I would really appreciate that. 


End file.
